dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boss Baby
'The Boss Baby' is an American 3D computer-animated comedy film, produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is directed by Tom McGrath and written by Michael McCullers. It is loosely based on a picture book of the same name, written and illustrated by Marla Frazee. The film stars Steve Buscemi and Alec Baldwin. Plot A man named Timothy Templeton tells a story through his imaginative point of view as his 7-year-old self who lives his days having fun with his parents, Ted and Janice, and wishes it to be just the three of them forever. While tucking Tim in bed one night his parents ask if he wanted a baby brother; Tim declines the offer, saying that he is enough. After he goes to sleep, we see that Janice is pregnant. While sleeping Tim begins to wonder where babies come from. One day, Tim is surprised when a business suit-wearing infant shows up in a taxi at his house, and Ted and Janice proudly call him Tim's little brother. Tim is envious of the attention the baby is receiving, not to mention suspicious when the infant acts odd around him, but his parents, being blind to the baby's eccentric behavior, try to convince him that they will grow to love each other. Soon, Tim learns that the baby can talk like an adult and he introduces himself as. Seeing an opportunity to be rid of him, Tim decides to record a conversation between him and other toddlers who are over at Tim's house for a meeting to do something about how puppies are receiving more love than babies. The Boss Baby and the other infants catch Tim with the recording and after a chase scene throughout the backyard and the house, the tape is terminated after The Boss Baby threatens to tear up Tim's favorite stuffed animal, Lam-Lam. With no evidence to support him, Tim is subsequently grounded by his parents for his actions during the chase between him and the infants, much to Tim and even Boss Baby's dismay. The Boss Baby comes to Tim and has him suck on a pacifier that transports them to Baby Corp, a place where infants with adult-like minds work to preserve infant love everywhere. They are virtual, so they cannot be seen or heard. The Boss Baby explains to Tim that he was sent on a mission to see why puppies are getting more love than infants. He has infiltrated Tim's residence because his parents work for Puppy Co., which is unleashing a new puppy on the day that employees take their children to work. The Boss Baby also explains that he stays intelligent by drinking a which enables a baby to act like an adult. However, if a baby does not drink it after a period of time, he or she reverts to a regular baby. He hopes to receive a promotion after dealing with Puppy Co.'s new puppy, but when they overhear Boss Baby's boss threaten to fire him for not bringing in information, thereby stranding him at the Templetons, he and Tim agree to work together to keep that from happening. After appearing to have patched things up, Tim's parents lift the grounding and take them to Puppy Co. for. While there, they slip away and find what they think is the plans for a, but it turns out to be a trap set by founder Francis E. Francis. They discover that Francis used to be the head of Baby Corp. and Boss Baby's idol, but was forced out when it was discovered that his lactose intolerance kept the secret formula from working properly. Vowing revenge, Francis founded Puppy Corp. and intends to have the Forever Puppies overshadow babies by stealing Boss Baby's serum bottle and infecting the puppies with it. Tim's parents go with Francis to Las Vegas, and Francis has his brother Eugene pose as Tim and Boss Baby's babysitter to keep them from interfering. Without a steady flow of serum to keep his intelligence in check, Boss Baby begins reverting back to being a normal baby. Despite this, he and Tim manage to evade the long enough to get to the airport, but are too late to intercept Tim's parents. Upset, Tim blames Boss Baby for using his family for his own ulterior motives, for which Boss Baby, after some hesitance, apologizes. After sneaking on a plane for Elvis impersonators bound for Vegas, they stall Francis' presentation when Eugene unwittingly gives away their plan, which they begin to have a good time together with Tim's imagination in the plane. Furious at their interference, Francis proceeds to lock Tim's parents up so he can burn them with exhaust from a rocket used to launch the Forever Puppies. Tim and Boss Baby fight with him, and then push him into the formula. Boss Baby opens the rocket to let the dogs out, so they can save Tim's parents. After he successfully does that, he returns to baby state while still on the rocket, but Tim sings to him with a family song to show his appreciation, causing him to jump off of the rocket before it launches. Francis, having reverted back to baby form, attempts to attack them again, but Eugene interferes, stating he'll "raise him right this time" now that he's a baby again. Boss Baby gets promoted, leaves in a taxi, and Tim goes back to being an only child. But Tim and Boss Baby, having grown closer, start to miss each other (which they discover that love don't change places but multiples instant). Boss Baby, fed up, decides to be part of the Templeton family permanently. He returns to the Templeton family as a regular baby named Theodore Lindsey, as the whole story turned out to be in Tim's imagination, and Ted and Janice have just brought him home from the hospital. Back at the present, Tim who finished the story is now an adult and now the father of an older daughter and an infant daughter who was just born and acts exactly like Theodore did when he was Boss Baby. Cast * Alec Baldwin as Theodore Templeton, a baby with the mind of an adult. * Miles Bakshi as Tim Templeton, Boss Baby's 7-year-old brother ** Tobey Maguire as an adult Timothy, the narrator. * Steve Buscemi as Francis E. Francis, the CEO of Puppy Co. * Jimmy Kimmel as Ted Templeton, Tim's father. * Lisa Kudrow as Janice Templeton, Tim's mother. * Conrad Vernon as Eugene Francis, Francis E. Francis' brother. * James McGrath as Wizzie, Tim's Gandalf-esque alarm clock. * David Soren as Jimbo * Nina Zoe Bakshi as Tim Templeton's Daughter, Girl, Little Girl * Tom McGrath as Julia Child * Walt Dohrn as the Photographer * James Ryan as Story Bear * Eric Bell Jr. as The Triplets * ViviAnn Yee as Staci * Edie Mirman as The Big Boss Baby, Boss Baby's big boss * James McGrath and James Izzo as Elvis impersonators Trivia *This is the third DreamWorks Animation movie to star Alec Baldwin, the first two being "Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa" and "Rise of the Guardians". *The fifth DreamWorks Animation film to have a post-credit scene, after ''Over the Hedge, Kung Fu Panda, The Croods and Trolls. *''The Boss Baby'' is the second DreamWorks Animation film to be rated PG for some mild rude humor by the MPAA, after Trolls. *''The Boss Baby'' is the second DreamWorks Animation film to be released on March 31st, after The Road to El Dorado. *''The Boss Baby'' is the fifth DreamWorks Animation film to be based on a Children's book after Shrek, How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, and Home. *The Boss Baby would be on Blu-Ray and DVD July 25, 2017. *The Boss Baby had received more in the box office than that had came out alongside it during the same week. Sequel In May 2017, it was announced a sequel was set to be released on March 26, 2021, with Baldwin reprising his role.[6] Gallery Videos THE BOSS BABY Teaser Trailer THE BOSS BABY Official Trailer A Tale NOT As Old As Time - Trailer 2 THE BOSS BABY "We Need to Talk" Clip THE BOSS BABY Power Nap Like a Boss THE BOSS BABY "I'm the Boss" Clip THE BOSS BABY "The Meeting" Clip THE BOSS BABY "Awkward Photo Shoot" Clip THE BOSS BABY "Baby Break In" Exclusive Clip THE BOSS BABY References External links * The Boss Baby at Wikipedia a, the free encyclopedia pl:Dzieciak rządzi Category:The Boss Baby Category:2017 films Category:Movies Category:Based On Category:Films based on books Category:Based on a Book Category:2010s films